Although scooters are common and configured in many different designs, most known scooters consist of a horizontal riding platform with a plurality of wheels thereunder, and a holding means projecting perpendicularly therefrom. Such scooters are exemplified by, for example, U.S. Design Patent No. 120,019 to Rodriguez and U.S. Design Patent No. 187,706 to Jenkins. Similarly, skateboards are well known in the art, and generally consist of a single riding surface with a plurality of wheels, but lacking any holding means. Such skateboards and exemplified by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,963 to Stevenson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,536 to Larrucea, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,454 to Stevenson.
Apart from applicant's own experimental wooden prototype, only one example of a multi-planed scooter is exemplified by the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,548 to Smith describes a scooter for performing riding tricks, consisting of a generally concave riding platform with interior and exterior surfaces, preferably comprising three elongated platform beams connected together at angles, with a holding means attached to at least one end of the platform, and a plurality of roller means attached to the exterior platform surfaces near the junctures of the platform beams. The Smith scooter shifts from one riding position to another when the person riding the scooter shifts the weight of his body while rolling on a riding surface. The Smith scooter, however, was found to be abrupt and inconvenient to maneuver. The present invention is directed to overcoming these problems.